1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an energy-saving device capable of reducing the energy consumption determined during the supply of electrical energy from a power source to a load.
2. Present State of the Art
It is common knowledge that it is necessary to transform the values of the electrical energy supplied by the mains power supply network in order to suitably power one or more loads consuming motive and/or lighting power.
To achieve said transformation it is consequently necessary to insert a static electrical machine between the power source and the loads to supply that is capable of converting the values of the input electrical quantities, i.e. the input voltage Vi and the input current into suitable output values Vo and Io.
Such machine is known by the name of power transformer.
It is also common knowledge that a transformer generally incurs energy losses due to various factors, such as the loss in potential due to the Joule effect in the windings, or the losses due to dispersion of the flows.
These unwanted losses coincide with a high energy consumption during the operation of a transformer and a consequently reduced efficiency.
The above-mentioned disadvantages are greater, the higher the power of the electrical energy being controlled.
For this reason, energy-saving devices have been proposed on the market for inserting and enabling between a three-phase power source and one or more three-phase loads in order to attenuate the above-described drawbacks.
Even using such devices, however, it is still impossible to obtain the desirable optimal energy saving.